


The Southener

by temptresslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cruel Harry, Draco is Rin, Harry is Venka, Inspired by the Poppy War, M/M, Tom is Nezha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Draco means to finally settle his rivalry with the cruel heir, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 244





	The Southener

“Harry has a weakness,” Hermione says.

Draco perks up, hungry for anything that might help him win.

“No one has ever hit him,” Hermione looks to where Harry was, laughing at something Tom said. “He’s never been _hurt_ _._ His tutors would be out of a job with so much as a scratch on his face. It wouldn’t matter if it was accidental. He’s never been in a real fight. Even Tom hasn’t hit him. He doesn’t know how it feels to bleed, to take a punch in the gut.”

That would explain his perfect skin.

Where everyone here has had a bruise or two, some scars, blisters from fighting, Harry was flawless. Beautiful. Draco would bet that his hands would be smooth. Expensive creams and potions would no doubt be applied to his hands the moment he finished training with his weapons. He’d been brought up as the heir that he was, trained since he was old enough to walk.

He would be entirely different from Tom who, though rich, was an alpha. Rough hands and scars would mean he was hardened with battle. But Tom was too good, too exceptional. No one could defeat him. Though Draco was sure he would have rough hands, Tom only ever had one scar. A scar that ran diagonally from his left chest down to his right abdomen. No one ever knew how he got it. But aside from that, everything about him was pristine. His face was impossibly handsome even after years of training and fighting.

Draco hated them both, both were born with a silver spoon and did not even know how lucky they are. Harry bullied Draco the moment they saw each other, remarking how ugly his clothes were, how light his hair was, and how he was obviously from the South. Draco thought that finally arriving in the prestigious military school of Hogwarts meant he could leave behind his poor town where he didn’t belong anywhere as an orphan. Now he was here, and still, he did not belong, as Harry kept reminding him every chance he had.

Harry suddenly looks at Draco, a smirk at his lips as he puts his an elegant hand on Tom’s shoulder. The alpha looks at Harry instantly, sensitive to his touch. Harry caresses his face and whispers something in his ear.

The alpha looks at Draco.

He did not really hate Tom. Who could? He was the best fighter in Hogwarts, the best student. They said upon graduation he’d instantly be give the title of an Auror General, not because of his pedigree, but because of his skills. He was brilliant, all his professors said so. There was no riddle he could not solve and fighting style he could not learn.

Draco turns around, red all the way to his ears.

Even when Harry was far from him, he swears he can hear the omega laughing.

He will have his revenge on the dueling ring.

* * *

But Draco has never imagined it to be like this.

Harry was fast, faster than anything he had the right to be.

It wasn’t even a duel. Harry was just playing with Draco, delaying the inevitable, playing with his food, that teasing glint never left his eyes.

Draco was already panting hard by the third minute.

But Harry only tilts his head to the side, a coy smile at his lips. He didn’t look the least bit tired.

“You’re wondering why I’m so good.” Harry says smugly. It wasn’t even arrogance. It was the truth. _Good_ wasn’t even the word for it. That was downplaying Harry’s real abilities. “Did that bushy-haired idiot tell you that I have a weakness?” Harry taunts.

That was the only warning Draco got before Harry attacked again, a combination of spells and martial arts that once again forced Draco to defend with his life.

“That no one has ever hit me?” Harry attacks even faster. Draco was going to die. He couldn't believe it. Harry was really going to kill him. “Even Tom?”

Draco feels the panic setting in. His arms felt sluggish, and he was running out of air.

“You think Tom doesn’t dare hurt me?” Harry laughs. It’s a cruel one. “It’s because he _can’t_ hurt me.” He grins at Draco. “Who do you think gave him that scar?”

Then just like that, Draco’s world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to publish something. I wanted to make this lengthy but I'm so tired. Haha. :) I think if I ever get the time and the patience, I will may be write a The Poppy War AU for Tommary. But of course, Harry will be Rin. Or maybe Nezha. And Tom will be whoever Harry is not. Hahaha.


End file.
